A Little Hope
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: When Jack Mercer returns home to bury his mother, the last person he expects to run into is his old girlfriend Jessica Terrence. What happens when he realizes she didn't just leave him.. She took someone with him. His daughter. Jack/OC.


**This is my first shot at a Four Brother's fic. I hope you all like it! This story is rated M for sexual situations and language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Jess and Hope.**

* * *

><p>"Jack and Bobby Mercer.." A voice came from behind Bobby and Jack. They stopped in their tracks. The voice was all too familiar. Jessica Terrence. The one person who made Jack's teenage years easy to bear. The two of them had been through everything together.<p>

The last time Jack had seen her was the night before she left him in Chicago. She left most of her clothes, only taking the things she needed. He still lived in the rundown shithole they called an apartment.

"Jess.." A small smile formed on Jack's face. All the memories suddenly came flooding back. "How are you?" Jack couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't have been her, there was no way. She had changed quite a bit in a short period of time. She looked.. Better. Her once dark purple hair was now back to its original blonde. Her piercings were gone and her tattoos were covered up. He hadn't seen her blonde since they teenagers, it was almost a shock.

"I'm great." Jess smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "What? No hug?"

"Of course." Jack scooped her up in his arms, swinging her around. "Jesus, you look.. great."

"Thanks." She laughed lightly. "You haven't changed a bit. Neither have you Bobby." She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Giving me the silent treatment after all these years?"

"Of course not, Jessie.." Bobby turned around, still trying to process the whole situation.

"I'm sorry about Evelyn." Jess frowned, glancing between the two of them.

"Yeah, me too." Bobby mumbled, thoughts focusing on his mother. Evelyn cared for him when no one else gave a damn. Without her, he would probably be dead. Not only him, but Angel and Jack too.

"Where are you two staying?" She asked curiously, wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Mom's house." Jack spoke up a moment later watching as a little girl came running up to Jess.

"Momma!" She squealed, hugging Jess's leg. The girl looked up at Jack and Bobby, sliding in behind her mother's legs. She peeked out from behind them, hoping the men would be gone. Again, Jack was in shock. Jess? A mother? He never thought he would see it happen. The little girl had curly blonde hair and her eyes were the same light green as his. She looked so much like Jess it was unbelievable.

"Aw, c'mere.." Jess leaned down, picking the girl up. "Say hi to Uncle Jack and Uncle Bobby. These are Uncle Jerry's brothers."

"But they're a diffwent color.." She whispered to her mother pushing her hair out of her face. The child wore the same questioning gaze as Jack, both staring at Jess.

"And so are you, silly." Jess chuckled, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"And what's your name?" Jack asked stepping a little closer.

"Hope." The girl said shyly. A small smile graced her small features.

"And how old are you?" Bobby asked. He noticed the connection instantly.

"Four." She said matter-of-factly. Her dirty blonde curls shaped her face and reached her shoulders. She even had Jack's mannerisms, his facial expressions, and bright smile.

"You're a big girl then, huh?" Jack chuckled lightly.

Hope nodded. "Momma and Gramma Eva say so."

"Of course you are!" Jess smiled, zipping Hope's coat up. "Now, why don't you go find Uncle Jerry? I bet he has candy for you."

"Alright!" She squirmed in her mother's arms until her feet touched the ground. She ran off in the opposite direction.

"She's cute." Jack laughed, lighting a cigarette.

"She's my world." Jess's eyes brightened.

"She looks just like you." Bobby lied, wanting to see Jess's reaction.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"Are you married now?" Jack asked, his voice deepening a bit.

Jess shook her head. "Nah, not for me." She smirked. "I haven't changed that much, Jackie." She slid her hand around his arm.

**Flashback:**

Jess sat down at the foot of Jack's bed, smoking a cigarette as she listened to Jack play the guitar. He played her favorite song perfectly. The words to Glycerine by Bush sounded like silk coming from his lips. She placed the cigarette at his lips, letting him take a drag.

"Thanks, babe." Jack kissed her cheek gently, leaning his guitar up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his body.

"I love listening to you play." Jess smiled to herself, turning over to face him. "I have to get ready to go soon."

"No you don't." He pushed a strand of violet hair behind her ear. "You can always stay here."

"Bobby's here." Jess leaned forward pressing her lips against his.

"Probably not." Jack sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. "He never is anymore."

"Sounds like Bobby." She flicked the cigarette ashes out the window, reaching down to grab her jeans up off the floor.

"Nope.." Jack pulled her back against him, kissing the side of her neck. He straddled her, a smirk on his face.

"Jack!" She giggled, slapping his arm. "We can't.."

Jack loved seeing Jess in his shirts, it always turned him on "Says who?" He pinned her arms up above her head.

"Says me.." Someone said from the door.

Jack turned around quickly to see Bobby standing in the doorway to the bedroom. "Goddamnit, Bobby.."

"Shut it, fairy. Do you think she's okay with the fact that you're gay?" Bobby smirked, lifting Jess's bra up off the floor.

"Come of it, Bobby." Jess rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair. "You're just jealous he's getting more pussy than you are."

Bobby rolled his eyes, shoving her bra into his jacket pocket before walking out. Jess was the first girl Jack had ever brought home; he had to give them hell. It was in his DNA.

"Dick.." Jess mumbled under her breath. "You could at least close the door!" She shouted.

"Good idea.." Angel said from outside the room and slammed the door shut.

"Where's your mom?" Jess asked, frowning. She pushed Jack off her, chewing on her bottom lip ring.

"Out running errands. She should be home soon." Jack dumped the ashtray into the trashcan and handed Jess her jeans.

"Well, Bobby certainly ruined the mood. As usual." Jess pressed a kiss to his lips, sliding her into her jeans.

"Nothing new there." Jack shrugged.

"Walk me home?" She opened the top drawer to Jack's dresser, pulling out an extra bra.

"Of course." He jerked his shirt over his head, starting to lace up his combat boots. He saw Jess getting dressed at the corner of his eye. She was absolutely gorgeous. It was hard for Jack to relate to anyone and she made him feel at ease.

"Thanks." She smiled, grabbing her cigarettes off his dresser. She took his leather jacket off the back of his chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Ready?"

**Present: **

Jess's heart ached as she saw the tears pouring down Jack's face. He was never one for tears, none of the Mercer boys were. His voice sounded broken and defeated as he delivered what sheguesses would have been called a eulogy. Hearing the story of Jack's past always made her want to keep him close. She and Bobby exchanged a glance before it was decided that Jack needed Bobby.

Bobby let out a sigh before stepping up onto the platform. "Jack, c'mon. C'mon, Jackie.." He rubbed his younger brother's back, leading him away from the crowd of people surrounding the grave.

Jess glanced toward Jeremiah and Camille. "Watch her.." She mouthed, pointing to Hope. She slipped off unseen and caught up to Bobby. "Is he okay?"

"I dunno.." Bobby sighed, running a hand through his already slicked back hair. "Just give him some time. Does Jack know he has a kid?"

"What?" Jess asked nervously. How did he know? The only one who knew was Jeremiah. He and Camille had helped Jess tremendously. Jerry never asked question because he never had to. He always told Jess it was obvious.

"Why doesn't he know?" Bobby asked again, taking a step toward her. "When were you two even together?"

"That's none of your business, Bobby.." Jess narrowed her eyes, flicking her ashes to the ground. She didn't give a damn if Bobby was his brother or not, she didn't have to justify herself to him. He didn't know the situation they were in.

"Bullshit it's not." He sighed, shaking his head. He knew it would crush Jack knowing what he could have had with Jess.

"He had his own dreams. They didn't involve me anymore. Things got out of hand." Jess felt tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about the memories. The saying sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll became a little too personal for her and Jack. Life in the fast lane was going to lead them both into an early grave. When she found out she was pregnant, she realized her life had to change. That night, she packed her things and was on her first plane back to Detroit. "For once, mind your own fucking business."

"What are you two going on about now?" Jack inquired as he stepped out of the car.

"Nothing important." Jess mumbled. "Just in case you need them." She insisted. "Wanna head back?"

"Sure." Jack said quietly, sliding an arm around her shoulders. He could feel the tension in the air.

"Tell him.." Bobby mouthed, nodding toward his brother.

"Not now.." She mouthed back, rolling her eyes.

"Ya know, you guys are still good at hidings." Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bobby and Jess caught each other's eyes. That wound was as good as new. It was one both Bobby and Jess expected to heal up, but even after five years it was still the same. Maybe he thought she'd gotten over it. However, he was wrong though it wasn't necessarily all her fault. He cheated first. Bobby had been there for her when he hadn't.

"I should go check on Hope.." She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. They had both made mistakes, but Jack Mercer was far from perfect. "I'll stop by later, alright?"

"Okay." Jack leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. It felt as if no time had passed between the two of them.

"Bring Hope by." Bobby added, giving Jess a small hug.

"Yeah, see you two later.." Jess turned on her heel and walked off in the opposite direction. She didn't know how to handle Jack being back around, especially with Hope. How would Jack react when he found out? He never liked having things hidden from him.

* * *

><p>Jess took a seat on Camille's couch, a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. It had been two days since the funeral and two days since she'd spoken to Jack. She missed Evelyn more than she did her own mother. She had done so much for her and Hope. She even gave her a place to stay while she was pregnant. She watched Daniela, Amelia, and Hope all playing out in the snow. The girls were so precious. "What do I do, Jerry?" She asked. "Your mom always told me I should've told him or brought him home, but.. I couldn't. I couldn't do anything for him anymore."<p>

Jeremiah took a seat beside her. "Just give him some time right now, it's all he needs."

"Bobby knows.." She pushed her hair behind her ear.

"How?" Jerry frowned. "Did you say anything?"

"Of course not!" Jess stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the glass door. "He knew he same way you did.. She looks exactly like him."

"You can't deny that one.." He laughed and shook his head. "Just stop worrying."

"How can I not worry?" Jess turned around to face him. "This is my kid we're talkin' about! He's gonna be angry with me. What if he doesn't want anything to do with her just because I didn't tell him?"

"Jack's not like that, Jess. You should know better." He reassured her.

"I need to go.." Jess frowned. "Can you watch Hope for a while? I need some time to myself.."

"Of course.." Jerry pulled her into a hug. "I'm here for ya, kid."

"Yeah.." Jess gestured toward the door. "I'll be back." She grabbed her keys off the coffee table and quickly left the house. The keys shook in her hand as she slid into her small Toyota Camry. She looked up in the rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of Hope's car seat. She let out a sigh before backing out of the driveway. She pulled an old mixed CD out of the visor and placed it in the stereo.

It was a CD Jack had made for her back when they were teenagers. They spent many nights parked out in some abandoned parking lot listening to Nirvana, Slipknot, and Motley Crue. She laughed at the memory of losing her virginity in the back of his car to the song Smells Like Teen Spirit. After about an hour of countless twists and turns, Jess ended up parked in front of the Mercer house. Her hands were glued to steering wheel as she stared straight ahead. What was she doing? Letting Jack back into her life.. Letting him around Hope. She knew why Bobby was really back, it wasn't just for Evelyn's funeral. The Mercer's wanted blood. If Evelyn was shot, what would happen to her? Most of all, what could happen to Hope?

She took a deep breath and put the car in park. Her hands were still shaky as she stepped out of the car and up the steps. Before she could even knock on the door, she saw the knob twist. On the other side stood Jack. She stepped a little closer, pulling him down to kiss her. "I missed you, Jackie.." She whispered against his lips. Maybe this was meant to happen.


End file.
